cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global United Nations (1st)
= Declaration = Declaration "The only true basis of enduring peace is the willing cooperation of free peoples in a world in which, relieved of the menace of aggression, all may enjoy economic and social security; "It is our intention to work together, and with other free peoples, both in war and peace, to this end." The Global United Nations Charter Preamble The Global United Nations was founded on May 12th, 2007 by Emperor Zhaan of Darfazia and Mglockwo of Titea. They envisioned an alliance built on the principles of peace and diplomacy to advance the social and economic status of its members. The Global United Nations have declared to be a part of the Green team sphere. We are a neutral alliance and as such, we stress the practices of peace and diplomacy. Addmittance to Global United Nations Nations wishing to gain membership to the Global United Nations must adhere to the guidelines set forth below. Signatories Any nation wishing to gain membership to the Global United Nations must register to the offsite forums of The Global United Nations and swear to uphold the current Charter and conform to the guidelines and standards set forth by this Charter and the leadership of the Global United Nations. An application must follow the format set forth in the Nation Signatories forum. No nation shall gain admittance to the alliance while currently involved in war with another nation. Upon admittance to the alliance, a new member shall be required to complete the Orientation Program in its entirety. Access to the forums will be limited until this program is complete. "Ghosting" under the alliance name is not permitted. "Ghosting" is defined as displaying the alliance name in one's alliance affiliation without having met the requirements for acceptance into Global United Nations. Any nation violating this policy may be met with military force as ordered by the Security Council. Nations admitted into the Global United Nations may not be part of any other alliance or organization within CyberNations. Violation of this policy will result in immeadiate expulsion from the alliance and possible military action. Upon admittance into the Global United Nations, a nation swears its allegance to the alliance. Any nation wishing to defect from the alliance must do so through Personal Message to a member of the Security Council. Upon defection from the alliance, a nation will be required to repay all outstanding debts and bonus' recieved by that nation as the Security Council deems appropriate. The use of multiple nations by one user is condemned by Global United Nations. Any member in violation of this policy shall be expelled from the alliance and reported to the admin of CyberNations for appropriate action to be taken. Organs of the Global United Nations The Global United Nations shall be comprised of three (3) main bodies. 1.) The General Assembly 2.) The Economic and Social Council 3.) The Security Council The General Assembly The General Assembly (GA) shall be made up of all members of the Global United Nations. Upon completion of the Orientation Program, members will become part of this group. The members of the General Assembly are expected to act in accordance with the Charter at all times and follow the directives of the leadership of the Global United Nations at all times. Each member of the GA is entitled to express their opinions and suggestions on matters of the alliance at any time. These opinions and suggestions will be put forth to the Security Council for review and taken into account in the decision making of the Security Council. The GA is responsible for Voting in the elected positions of the Security Council. These elections shall occur every two months. In the event a vote is asked of the GA, each member shall have one (1) vote. The GA can override the rulings of the Security Council if an appeal is presented to the Security Council and the GA rules with a 76% majority of all members of the alliance to overturn such a ruling. The GA is expected to adhere to the rules set forth by this Charter and the decrees made by the Security Council. Any member failing to abide by these terms shall face disciplinary action from the alliance. A member of the GA has the right to appeal the disciplinary actions imposed on them infront of the Security Council. The Economic and Social Council The Economic and Social Council (ESC) is made up of four (4) independant bodies. 1.) The Finance Ministry 2.) The Foreign Affairs Ministry 3.) The Domestic Affairs Ministry 4.) The Defense Ministry These bodies shall be elected by the General Assembly and hold terms for a period of 2 months. The Security Council may vote to remove a member of the ESC at any time. A vote of 4 of 5 Security Council members is needed to remove a member from office. In the event a member of the ESC is removed from their position, they will be inelligable to occupy any government position for the next election period. Any Ministry may request deputy ministers be appointed to aid them in performing their duties. These deputies will be appointed by the Seceretary General. The Finance Ministry The Finance Minister will be responsible for managing all budgetary expenses of the alliance and arrange economic aid in the form of gifts and loans for any member requesting such and meeting the criteria set forth to recieve such aid. This Ministry shall track alliance "banks" and ensure that they are equipted with sufficient funds to provide aid to those in need. It shall maintain records of debts owed to the alliance and aid recieved by its members. These duties are not all inclusive and additional duties may be added or removed. The Foreign Affairs Ministry The Foreign Affairs Minister shall be responsible for establishing embassies in other alliance forums and inviting diplomats to our forums. This Ministry will build relationships with other alliances and present any pacts or treaties proposed to the Security Council for review. This Ministry shall carry themselves if a manner complimentary of the Global United Nations membership. It will work in cooperation with the Defense Ministry to ensure that all diplomatic resolutions to conflict have been resolved. He shall also report to the alliance, the public events and issues of importance found in other alliance forums and in the CN main forums. These duties are not all inclusive and additional duties may be added or removed. The Domestic Affairs Ministry The Domestic Affairs Minister shall be responsible for tracking membership, recruitment programs, and trading programs. This Ministry shall be charged with arranging trade partners for members through the "Smart Trading System," keeping current lists of members displaying the alliance name in-game, and an up-to-date list of current members ruler names for the purposes of sending out in-game personal messages. It shall be responsible for overseeing the Orientation Program and ensuring that each new member to the alliance has completed the program. It shall work in coordination with the Finance Ministry to ensure that members have met the requirements to recieve aid packages. These duties are not all inclusive and additional duties may be added or removed. The Defense Ministry The Defense Minisrer shall be responsible for coordinating defense tactics and monitoring all military action involving the alliance. The Defense Council shall report any issues and courses of action to the Security Council for approval. This Council shall be responsible for managing the Military Company forums and appointing each of them commanders. This Council shall coordinate with the Foreign Affairs Council to attempt a diplomatic resolution to all conflicts, and cooridinate with the Finance Ministry to coordinate war relief funds. These duties are not all inclusive and additional duties may be added or removed. The Security Council The Security Council (SC) shall be comprised of five (5) members. Two of these members, Mglockwo of Titea and Oldboy of Oldboy Nation, shall hold permanent seats on the Security Council. The remaining three (3) shall be voted into position by the GA and hold their seats for a term of two (2) months. An elected seat on the Security Council may be removed by a unanimous vote by the remaining SC seats preceeded by a 76% majority vote of the GA. In this event, the GA would hold an emergency vote to refill the seat. In the event a SC member is removed from their seat, they shall be ineligable for a seat on SC for the next schedualed elections. They may, however, occupy a position in the ESC if they are appointed. The Security Council shall over see all operations of the alliance. All members of the GA and the ESC are subject to the rulings of the SC. In the event of disagreement with a ruling of the SC, any member of the alliance may request an appeal to the SC to be put forth to the GA for vote. A 67% vote from the total membership of the alliance is needed to overturn a ruling by the SC. The Security Council shall make all decisions regarding acceptance to the alliance, approval of agressive and defensive actions, approval of treaty agreements, and any other issues that may arise. One member of the SC holding a permanent seat shall take on the role of the Secretary General and act as the President of the Security Council. Any action taken by the SC must include this positions approval or be a unanimous decision by the remaining four Council members. The Security Council may establish such subsidiary organs as it deems necessary for the performance of its functions. The SC may ammend the Charter as needed to meet the needs of the alliance by passing a unanimous vote within the SC. The SC has the right to revoke the membership of any member of the alliance if it is found that they acted against the Charter or in violation of decrees set forth by the SC. The SC shall act as the Judiciary body of the alliance and all disputes between two members of this alliance or between members of this alliance and another nation not in the alliance shall be brought forth to the SC through means of the proper chain of command. Policy on War The Global United Nations is a neutral alliance and shall not take sides in a dispute between alliances that does not concern The Global United Nations. No member of the Global United Nations shall knowingly aid a nation outside of the alliance which is at war with another nation, either militarily or financially. Violation of this policy may result in expulsion from the alliance or sanctions being placed against the member. No member of The Global United Nations is permitted to engage in war with a nation from another alliance without orders from the SC. Unauthorized attacks on another nation are forbidden. Any nation wishing to engage in attacks against another nation must recieve permission to do so through the appropriate channels. Any nation in violation of this policy shall face sanctions, expulsion from the alliance, or possibly military action against them. Tech raiding is not condoned by the Global United Nations. Any nation engaging in a tech raid, does so on their own accord and as such must deal with any consequences of their actions for themselves. Should a tech raid go bad and endanger the alliance as a whole, the nation shall be expelled from the allliance to preserve the security of the alliance as a whole. If a nation chooses to engage in tech raiding, all policies on war still apply. All members of the Global United Nations are required to enter a military defense company upon acceptance to the alliance. They are to remain current on standing orders and ensure that their statistics are kept up to date. Any member of GUN who finds themselves under attack is to post it in the appropriate Military Defense Company. A prompt effort by the SC and ESC shall be made to resolve the issue diplomatically. No retaliation is to occur until all diplomatic methods have been exhausted. A nation providing aid to another who is at war with a member of GUN will be considered to be acting in aggression towards GUN and is subject to action against their nation. Members of GUN are free to purchase nuclear weapons once their nation has fulfilled the in-game prerequisits. The Global United Nations has adopted a "No Nuke First Policy" in which any member nation of GUN which is nuclear capable shall not fire a nuclear missle at another nation unless that nation has first lauched a nuclear attack against them. Violation of this policy will result in immeadiate expulsion from the alliance and the violating nation shall be declared a nuclear rogue. Foreign Relations The Global United Nations is a neutral alliance in all disputes not directly involving its own alliance. GUN shall make every effort to befriend any alliance who wishes to accept GUN as equals. The Global United Nations believes that diplomacy should always be chosen over aggression. We shall make every effort to settle disputes and handle issues in a diplomatic manner. No member of Global United Nations may speak in a threatening, flaming, trolling manner on any forums or through the use of in game PM's towards another nation. All diplomatic relations will occur in a respectful and courtious manner and the same courtesy is expected in return. The Global United Nations shall not enter into a treaty in which its military assistance is required. This shall include but is not limited to blocs, MDP's, MADP's. We are a neutral alliance and our forces shall remain reserved for our own defense purposes. The member of the Global United Nations agree that by pledging to this Charter that they will uphold all treaties and pacts with other alliances. Ammendments to the Charter This Charter shall was ratified on the 18 July 2007 Signed By mglockwo of Titea, Security Council PM oldboy of Oldboy Nation, Security Council PM Fred 5 of Foghog 5, Security Council BrandonMBW of BrandonMBW, Security Council Joebollman36 of carthage Empire, Security Council = About GUN = GUN is a newly formed alliance that was started on May 12th, 2007, by Emperor Zhaan of Darfazia and mglockwo of Titea. Before beginning this alliance, the two shared responsibilities in a Cyber Citizens alliance called La Cosa Nostra (LCN). The declining CC population and lack of activity, persuaded them to form an alliance in Cyber Nations. Many members of GUN, have come from the respected LCN in support of this wonderful organization. We have had some strong nations show their support. One of the first few nations to join, Foghog 5, brought several members from a previous alliance and because of that support, determination, and dedication, this alliance is growing steadily in strengh. On May 28th, the members of GUN got together and held an unofficial election to put several of the members into postitions of government. These elected members have acted to implement substantial policies on aid and trade programs. We have also established many embassies in an effort to promote good foreign relations. We are like a family here at Global United Nations. This is an organization you can rely on and a definite force to be rekoned with. =Current Treaties= *GUN/TDA Non-Aggression Treaty *GUN/GDG Non-Agression Treaty *GUN/SOUL Non-Aggression Treaty *Green Protection Agency Procamlation of Neutrality *GUN/NEO Non-Aggression Treaty